<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HotWiring by SkywritesDaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132221">HotWiring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams'>SkywritesDaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Other, Violence, depition of war, mention of bombs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Nyx have some fun With Empire tech.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyx Ulric/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HotWiring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you had forgotten.”</p><p>“I had. So I relearn. Jesus you people make relearning how to hotwire a car sound like rocket science.”</p><p>“This isn’t a jeep!”</p><p>“Close enough.”</p><p>“(Y/N)!!!” I smiled then crossing a couple of wires easily. Wire stripper, Pliers, safety goggles and basic knowledge had led to this moment.</p><p>The Empire had made a small base right on the edge of the hot zone. Now as glavies you guys were right on the edge of the hot zone as well. So it was nothing for you and your dear friend Nyx to steal the tools needed from the motor pool and hop skip and warp your way across the battlefield. Now you were on the last of three Magitek walkers as you had called them. Usually controlled by remote control like a drone, these things rained bombs down and aimed right for glaives. You weren’t going to have anymore of it. You reached down for the package he carried for you and he quickly handed it up. You used the gum you were chewing to stick it close and connected the wires. The package came to life and you synced it to the remote in your hand. Once that beeped, you beamed and slid down the leg. Nyx caught you and you two quickly took off running. You two were right at the edge when you were caught. Troops came chasing after you in hordes. Nyx laughed and you did as well. Then as a team you both launched your knives and warped after them into the hot zone.  They followed.</p><p>Drautos could hear a commotion. He left his command tent quickly and ran to where everyone was gathering. He could see two glavies running across the war zone with a platoon of Magitek on their asses!  He growled and quickly barked out. </p><p>“Where’s Ulric!?”</p><p>“He’s one of them! And (L/n)!” </p><p>“What!?” He looked back and they were right. He knew those moves. Right then you led three over a mine and laughed as they exploded behind you. You were messing with something but then held something up and hit it.  The ground even this far away shook and he quickly stole some binoculars off a Glaive close by. THe camp they had been watching was suddenly in flames! Then a second explosion happened as one of the walkers suddenly exploded!</p><p>“Those Idiots! Libertus!”</p><p>“On it!” Libertus and tredd threw up their hoods and quickly went after their allies right as the third one exploded. Those walkers were a huge issue but now it seemed one of you two had dealt with them. Drautos lowered the binoculars just in time for a knife to go flying past his face.</p><p>“OH SHIT COMMANDER MOVE!” </p><p>He didn’t have time as you slammed right into him. Everyone scattered as he hit the ground and you went rolling. Nyx landed next and came running after you laughing.</p><p>“I told you you threw it too high!”</p><p>“I didn’t throw it! Fucking Tredd did!” You slowly got up holding your head. You had hit it on the ground kind of hard. Drautos got up quickly then and Nyx helped you to your feet.</p><p>“The Hell was that!?”</p><p>“Um…. a bad throw from Tredd?”</p><p>“(Y/n)....” Drautos had that tone going. You sighed then and got your knife out of the ground close by and sheathed it.</p><p>“Oh please like I haven’t done worse!!!! Look I saw a chance and I took it!”</p><p>“What did you even do!?” LIbertus landed then laughing.</p><p>“She used that C4 we found and blew the fuckers up!” Everyone looked right at you and Nyx then stunned.</p><p>“You… Made a bomb!?”</p><p>“Um… Yeah.”</p><p>“How…?”</p><p>“Well I had forgotten. But I looked it back up. Easy as pie. A few stipped wires, Cross a few of them. Attach and sync to a garage opener.”  You held up the burnt garage opener then and Nyx laughed.</p><p>“You’re insane…”</p><p>“Well I hang out with you.” That got a few more chuckles as your commander face palmed.</p><p>“Get to medical…. Make sure you aren’t hurt… Then report in.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“And Glaive…. Don’t ever tell anyone else how to do that.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”  Drautos walked off then and once he was out of sight, A small party basically erupted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>